


X1

by Whedonista93



Series: Graveyard [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 11:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Mystique makes a more obvious attempt to escape, but still can’t move. She glares at Muerte. “One of these days, I will learn exactly what your power is.”
Series: Graveyard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	X1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my take on the original X-Men trilogy (and eventually Deadpool) with the additional of an original mutant character

1975

Magdalena looked down at her daughter with pure love and joy for all of half a minute before her husband’s gasp drew her attention, then a scream of pure terror escaped her lips.

***

2000

Scott offers his hand.

Logan stares at it.

Muerte steps close enough to smack him upside the back of the head. “Be polite.”

Logan turns with a quirked eyebrow. “You, I know.”

Muerte smirks at him.

“What is this place?”

Muerte turns to Charles. “Professor?”

Muerte follows, a silent shadow, as the Professor gives Logan a tour of the school. When he requests 48 hours, Logan looks to Muerte. She offers the barest smile and nod.

*

Logan smirks at Scott. “You gonna tell me to stay away from your girl?”

“If I had to do that, she wouldn’t be my girl,” Scott retorts.

They bicker a moment longer before Scott leaves.

Muerte leans in the newly vacated doorway and shakes her head. “Will you never learn not to play with fire, my friend?”

*

“It was an accident.” Rogue flees from the room.

Muerte follows, confident in the knowledge that Logan will be alright. “Rogue!” She catches the younger mutant near the front door. “Rogue, calm down, _carina_, Logan will be fine.”

Rogue shakes in her arms. “I didn’t mean to.”

“I know. It will be alright.”

Rogue’s tremors slowly fade. “I don’t wanna go back to my room. My roommate’s probably freaked.”

Muerte loops an arm through hers and tugs her down the hall. “The couch in my room has a pullout.”

*

“Rogue.”

The girl lights up. “Bobby!”

Bobby joins her on the bench. “Rogue, what did you do? They say that you’re stealing other mutants powers.”

“No, no. I - I borrowed his powers.”

“You _ never _use your power against another mutant,” Bobby practically snarls.

“I had no choice!” Rogue’s face falls. “No, you have to understand-”

“If I were you, I’d get myself out of here.”

Rogue freezes. “What do you mean?”

“Listen, the students are freaked. Professor Xavier is furious! I don’t know what he’ll do with you. I think it’ll be easier on your own.”

Muerte steps out of the treeline and grabs Bobby by the back of the neck. “Okay, that’s enough out of you, you poisonous bitch.”

Bobby’s eyes flash yellow and his skin shifts and turns to blue. Mystique sneers at Muerte. “I thought I smelled a rat.”

“Keep trying to scare this poor girl and I’ll show you death, the professor’s morals be damned. Rogue, go find Charles.”

Mystique tilts her head toward Muerte curiously as Rogue scampers back toward the mansion. “How do you always know?”

Muerte shrugs. “It’s always something different. This time… well, Bobby’s pretty smitten with the girl. You made a good choice to get under a teenage girl’s skin, and even I might’ve believed you if you hadn’t been so hateful. Bobby’s a gentle soul. Even _ if _ he believed everything you just said, he’d break it to her more gently.”

Mystique makes a faux casual attempt to escape Muerte’s grip. Muerte rolls her eyes and moves her hand away. Mystique makes a more obvious attempt to escape, but still can’t move. She glares at Muerte. “One of these days, I will learn exactly what your power is.”

Muerte shrugs.

_ Can you bring her to the mansion, my dear? _ Charles’ voice sounds in her head.

Muerte jerks her head. “Big Brother wants to see you.”

Mystique sneers at her, but has no choice but to follow.

“Raven,” Charles greets warmly when they enter his office.

Mystique snarls at him.

Muerte relaxes when she sees Rogue curled into Logan’s side on the couch - she had been worried the girl was going to run despite Mystique being exposed.

“They weren’t after Logan. They were after Rogue.” Muerte turns back to the blue skinned woman. “You gonna be a good little mutant and tell us what we want to know?”

“Do we even know what we want to know?” Scott mutters.

Muerte shrugs. “Same thing as before. What’s Magneto planning?”

Mystique manages to spit toward her feet.

“Now that’s just gross. Charles, I don’t think she’s going to cooperate.”

Charles sighs.

Muerte narrows her eyes at him. “You _ know _ she has the information we need.”

Charles shakes his head. “I made her a promise long ago that I would stay out of her head. I have broken many of my promises to her, but this one I can keep.”

Muerte glares. “You do it, or I will. We both know you’ll be kinder about it.”

*

“You really think he’s going to make the self-sacrifice play?” Scott asks.

Muerte shakes her head. “I think he’s gonna find a way to kidnap Rogue no matter what.”

Muerte hates it when she’s right. In the end, they win, but Logan and Rogue both almost die, so it still pisses her off. The fact that it was that nasty little toad mutant that managed to steal the girl from right under her nose? Adds insult to injury. Watching the bastard get fried and getting to throw Magneto in prison of glass and plastic improves her mood enormously, though.

And watching Scott mope around after Logan steals his bike _ again_? Well, that’s just icing on the cake. She likes the guy just fine, but can’t help but agree with Logan - he is a bit of a dick.


End file.
